Before I Go
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Terry wants to say good bye, without destroying his image. In memory of Jonathan Brandis. One Shot. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything relating to the Flash, it's all D.C. and whatever people came up with the TV Show, I think it's Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo.

**A/N: **I know not a lot of people watched this show, and I know it's wasn't a big hit, but I liked it. This story is kind of a tribute in memory of Jonathan Brandis, the young man who guest starred as Terry Cohan in the episode Child's Play. This is just a little bit before the end of the episode, and it's something I thought Terry would do. Anyway, please review, even if you never saw the show.

**Before I Go**

Terry Cohan opened his eyes and glanced over at his sister's sleeping form. He smiled a little before slowly easing out of bed, being careful not to disturb her. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his skateboard before tiptoeing down the stairs. He paused and peeked over the banister before continuing, making sure that Barry was no where to be seen. He made it to the door before he realized how ridiculous he was being.

He knew the chances of the Flash being out that night were slim, not to mention the chance they'd run into each other. He had to try, though. He pulled the door open as quietly as he could and he left. When he stepped out of the building, he took a deep breath and smiled. Nothing like the night air to wake him up.

He set his skateboard on the ground and took off, letting his mind wander. It was their last night with Barry, and Terry couldn't help but feel a little sad about it. He pushed that out of his head though, he'd let Cory worry about being sad and missing Barry. Right now, all Terry wanted to do was say one last thank you to the Flash.

He got his speed up and pulled his other foot onto the board, letting it coast along the road. He weaved in and out of the sparse nightlife that lined the sidewalks of Central City. In a strange way, it was beautiful. Terry turned a corner and shot down a small side street, still holding out hope that he'd be able to say good bye to his hero. He swerved around a homeless man who was walking towards the main road, probably hoping for a handout, and glanced over his shoulder.

He barely felt the pain as he hit the trash can, it was when he hit the ground that it hit him. He grabbed at his skateboard and pulled it over to him before checking for injuries. He only found a scrape on his hand, nothing too bad. He decided to call it a night.

He sighed, a little disappointed in himself for thinking the Flash would show up. He slipped up the stairs of Barry's building and tried to enter the apartment as quietly as he could, just like when he'd left.

"Where'd you go?" Terry jumped and dropped his skateboard on the floor. It mad a loud sound and then rolled off of the step and towards Barry. Terry swallowed.

"I needed some air," he said. Barry nodded.

"Lock the door," he said, turning to leave.

"What, no lecture?" Terry's tongue got ahead of him, and he instantly regretted the slip. He didn't want a lecture, especially one from Barry, and he definitely didn't want to give Barry the go ahead to give him one.

"Nope, no lecture." Barry said. Terry looked him up and down, taking in the jeans and the plaid shirt with the bare feet. It felt weird to be talking to Barry without either of them yelling, and he found himself wondering if he'd miss the arguments. "You want some hot chocolate? It's cold out there."

"Uh..." Terry had barely heard what Barry was saying, but he managed to nod anyway. He watched Barry walk into the kitchen and waited to hear him getting the mugs before stepping down into the living room. He grabbed his skateboard and leaned it up against a chair, then he looked around for Earl.

"He's with your sister," Barry said as he reentered the room, this time with two mugs of cocoa. "You think Cory'll want some?"

"I think she prefers sleeping," Terry said. He took the mug that Barry offered him and sat down on the couch. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyway, you're lucky I had some," Barry said. Terry smiled a little and took a sip of the cocoa.

"I mean thanks, uh, for everything," Terry said.

"You're welcome."

"You think we'll ever see you again?" Terry wasn't sure what made him ask that, but he quickly caught himself. "I mean, Cory's gonna miss you. And Earl."

"Well, if you go to New York, I doubt it." Barry laughed. "But if you guys tell me where you're going, I think I could convince Earl to send you a postcard."

Terry laughed at that. It wasn't even a good joke, but the thought of Earl standing still long enough to do anything other than eat was an interesting image. Barry set his mug down, it was still half full, and Terry sighed inwardly.

"Lecture time," he said, setting down his own mug.

"Where'd you go tonight?" Barry asked.

"I told you, I wanted some fresh air. I just rode around. Nothing big."

"You're palm is bleeding." Terry looked down at his mug, then at his hand, sure enough, he was bleeding.

"I fell, I'm fine." Terry couldn't bring himself to say he'd hit a trash can.

"Why don't you clean it up? And your mug, too." Barry said. Terry was annoyed at how it sounded like a suggestion when it was really a command. He stood up, grabbed his mug, and went into the kitchen to wash up. When he came back in, Barry was sipping away at his cocoa again.

"You gonna lecture me now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Go to bed."

"I'm not a little kid."

"I know, but Cory is," Barry set down his mug again and stood up. "You're not exactly setting the best example."

"What? By not going to bed? She's asleep, isn't she?"

"You know what I mean."

They stared at each other for a little while before Terry turned, grabbed his skateboard, and went upstairs. He couldn't deal with an argument, he was too tired. Not to mention annoyed at himself for hoping the Flash would show up.

Terry changed into his pajamas and slipped back into bed. Cory was still sleeping peacefully, for which he was grateful. He closed his eyes and tried to stop his brain from thinking. His mind was jumping from thought to thought. He opened his eyes and held back a scream.

The Flash was standing over him.

"Wha...," Terry stuttered, but he stopped short, something lodging itself in his thought.

"Good bye, Terry, and Good luck." Terry blinked and the Flash was gone. The next morning, he figured it had just been a dream.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Good luck, Terry," Barry said as he and Cory started to walk away with Joan. Terry turned back, assuring the two that he'd be there in a minute.

"I can't believe you roped us into this," he said, giving Barry a genuine smile.

"Well, it was Joan's idea." Barry held out his hand, Terry shook it.

"Thanks, Barry," he said. Barry nodded and pointed to Cory and Joan.

"They're waiting for you." Terry glanced over his shoulder than back at Barry. He wasn't one for showing emotion or gratitude, it wasn't how he'd been raised, so he simply nodded at Barry and turned to go.

When he caught up with them, Cory was waving at Barry, a sheen of tears in her eyes.

"Since when do you cry?" Terry asked. She looked at him.

"I'm just gonna miss him, that's all." She said. Terry grinned mischievously and received a kick to the shins for his trouble.

"Ow."

"Besides, I thought you didn't like him."

"When did I say that?"

They started walking again and Cory gave him a sideways glance.

"Always. Anyway, what was that all about?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder and Terry sighed.

"I just had to tell him something."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Barry waved until Terry, Cory, and Joan rounded the corner and were out of sight, then he turned and climbed into his car to head to work. That was when he noticed the piece of paper that Terry had slipped him during their hand shake. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it slowly, then he read it again and smiled.

_Barry, give this to the Flash if you ever see him._

_Flash, Before I go, I just wanted to thank you again. So, thanks._

"Charismatic, as usual," Barry mumbled sarcastically under his breath. He slipped the paper into his pocket and started the car.


End file.
